


Shot Through The (Shoulder)

by Highclasstrash



Series: Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD season 5, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Protective Jemma Simmons, Protective Leo Fitz, Teenage Deke Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/pseuds/Highclasstrash
Summary: Anonymous prompted:  "hi! i Loved your teen Deke s5 au and now all i can think about is how Fitzsimmons would react to him getting shot (Because the show never gave us any and that makes me Sad)"
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Deke Shaw, Deke Shaw & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons
Series: Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774090
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Shot Through The (Shoulder)

Deke had dragged a chair out to the hallway outside Fitzs cell, and he was lounging in it.

"Take your feet off the glass." Fitz said with a roll of his eyes. "I don't like staring at the bottoms of your shoes."

"Then don't stare at the bottoms of my shoes." Deke said, like it was the most obvious solution. "It's that easy."

Fitz stood and walked over to the glass. "Aren't I supposed to be an authority figure?"

"Yeah, but I'm not a kid." Deke smiled up at his grandfather.

"Yes, you are." Fitz corrected. "You're seventeen, a child in the eyes of the law." He rapped his knuckles on the glass. "Off."

Deke made a show of rolling his eyes and sighing, but he swung his feet down so they were planted on the concrete floor. He must have moved his head too sharply in the process, because he started blinking rapidly, as if to clear his vision, and pressed his fingers on his left hand to his temple.

"I'm sorry." Fitz said quietly, remembering the exact way he swung the wrench at his own grandsons head.

Deke shook his head carefully and put a smile back on his face. "Don't, I'm fine." He checked the watch on his wrist, the one Fitz gave him. "I think I should get going, we're leaving soon."

"Are you sure you should be going on a mission?" Fitz asked worriedly.

Deke scoffed and smiled. "We're just going to get Robin and come back. No risk of injury beside tripping over things." Fitz finally let up and smiled back. "I'll be back in no time."

But Fitz was gone when he came back, and so was Simmons.

"Hi," Robins mother said to Deke, "I don't think we've met. I'm Polly." She held out her hand.

"Deke." He gave a small smile and shook her hand. "So," he turned back to look at Robin through the window of the conference room, "that's Robin."

"I suppose you've never met her before." Polly mused. "She must be a big deal at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"No, I've met her." Deke said. "Just-- later."

Polly frowned. "How?"

"I'm from the future." He said plainly. "They accidentally brought me back with them."

Polly looked at Deke in surprise. "So, Robin was an adult when you met her?"

Deke nodded. "Yeah." 

"How old are you?" She asked, finally taking time to look at him. 

Deke smiled awkwardly. "I'm seventeen." When Polly opened her mouth to say something probably parental, Deke cut her off. "They thought I was their age for a week and by the time I told them, it was too late. I was already helping."

"Why are you coming on this mission?" Polly asked, sounding slightly horrified. 

"My grandparents said I could." Deke just made Polly even more confused. "Fitz."

"I can . . ." Polly nodded numbly. "I can see that."

Suddenly, in the conference room with Robin, May stood up and ran out, holding one of the drawings. Deke followed, and Polly went to her daughter.

May didn't say anything, just held the drawing up for Daisy. Daisy took it, studied it, then looked up.

"Coulson."

"Yeah," May almost smiled, "she's seen him."

Daisy started walking to one of the holo-tables. "Let's start searching for landmarks that might match." She placed the paper color side down and it started scanning. Deke followed silently, doubting three crudely drawn mountains could lead them anywhere.

"It won't be easy, but that might be where he is." May said hopefully.

The picture had two figured in it, one had something black on his chest. Deke did not like the potential message behind that.

The computer beeped, and pictured a mountain range similar to the one from Robins drawing. Daisy smiled as the coordinates appeared under the range.

May ran to the pilots seat. "Re-routing now."

"Wait, we're going there right away?" Deke asked, following the women. "What about Robin and Polly?"

"It's sub-zero out there, Coulson could be in trouble." Daisy said. "We don't have time to go back to the Lighthouse."

Deke sighed. There's no fighting with both Daisy and May, especially on a topic like Coulsons safety. So he waited, and tried his best to help with the search. 

After three hours of circling, Daisy slammed her fist on the table in front of her. "We're never going to find him! We've been searching the Trident Range for hours, and still no sign of Coulson and whoever he's with."

"Well," Deke tried to make his voice sound as helpful as possible as he picked up Robins picture, "what if this hasn't happened yet? Maybe it doesn't happen for another month, or year--"

"You're not helping." May snapped.

Daisy sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Maybe we should change tactics."

May turned to her. "What are you thinking?"

"The cloud cover's too thick to see through, anyway." Daisy looked out the pilots window. "We should land, canvass the area on foot, let Coulson find us."

May shook her head. "Hales hideout could be nearby. We'd be exposed."

"Give him a shot." Daisy said desperately. The two women had a silent conversation with their eyes for a few seconds.

May nodded. "If you think it's the right call."

"Davis," Daisy called up to the cockpit, "find a place for us to land."

As the plane was landing, Deke approached the acting director. "Hey, I can stay with Robin and Polly if you--"

"You're coming with." Daisy cut him off. She held out a gun. "You know how to use these, right?"

Deke nodded and took it numbly. "Are you sure I should be coming? I'm not even an agent."

"Deke." She grabbed him by his shoulders. "You will be fine. It's just a rescue."

He nodded. The cargo door lowered, and Daisy ran out, shortly followed by May and Deke. The search was slow, until they heard a familiar voice shouting.

" _Run!_ " That was Coulson. 

Deke followed May and they sprinted toward the source of the voice and subsequent footsteps.

Someone wearing a mask and wielding a chakram was about to throw their blade, but got thrown into a rock by Daisy quaking them. 

"Take them back to the Zephyr." Daisy ordered, then turned to the current enemy. "I'll take care of her."

"Not a chance." May said.

"It's a rescue mission, look at them." Daisy pointed to Coulson and the other man, who Deke was helping up from the snow. May sighed, nodded, and started helping the men walk. "Deke, watch their backs." Daisy said, then turned back to the enemy.

"Who's the kid?" The slightly crazed man asked loudly as he stumbled, held up by Coulson and May.

"Deke Shaw, this is Glenn Talbot." Coulson said. "Glenn, that's Deke."

"Do you think Daisy needs help?" Deke glanced back at the sounds of a fight.

May and Coulson glanced at each other. "That kid cut Yo-Yos arms off." May said. "We'll meet you back at the Zephyr."

Deke nodded and started back to where they left Daisy. He held his gun ready, watching as a girl who couldn't be older than him fight Daisy, and then get quaked into a tree.

"What are you still doing here?" Daisy asked sternly when Deke emerged from the trees, gun pointed at the girl.

He started walking over to the unconscious girl, rolling his eyes. "I thought she had you for a sec--"

Rapid gunshots ripped through the air. Before he could look for the source, Deke felt a pain in shoulder and fell to the ground.

"Deke!" Daisy was next to him seconds later, hauling him up. "We gotta get out of here. Let's go." She slung his left arm over her shoulders and pressed her hand against the bullet wound.

Making it up the ramp into the cargo hold was Hell, and he fell to the metal floor as soon as they were at the top. Deke blearily made out Coulson running in to help, pressing his hand against the source of bleeding. Deke felt his own blood soaking through his shirt, pooling under him as he started up at the ceiling, kicking weakly. He'd always had a high pain tolerance, but at that moment, he could barely see, barely breathe without wanting to pass out.

But he didn't pass out. He couldn't. He told Fitz he would be fine.

"Hold him still." Coulsons voice sounded as if Deke was listening from under water.

"That's not a good sign." Deke said with what little voice he had left. Something sharp stabbed into his wound, and that's when it became too much. Deke screamed, tried to arch his back up and get away from whatever Coulson was doing to him, but Daisy was holding him down. He didn't listen to any of the words being said above him, he tried to focus on his breathing. Since that seemed to be the only thing left he could do, with his vision going white and blurry.

Somehow, he ended up sitting with a blanket wrapped around him and half his shirt cut off. He was shivering.

Daisy quietly approached and held out her hand. "Here, take these." Deke took the offered painkillers and water without saying anything. "We're landing soon." She leaned against one of the large crates. "That was reckless back there, Deke."

"Are you this kind to everyone who takes a bullet for you?" Deke didn't look at her. His voice was hoarse and scratchy.

"You were the reason we had to retreat." Daisy was having none of his forced humor.

"Well, I'm sorry." Deke sighed. "Next time I'll try to keep all of my blood inside my body."

"I had Hales daughter down for the count, we could have captured her." Daisy scolded.

"Yeah, she was down." Deke mustered as much of a glare he could before it turned into a grimace. "And I was trying to secure her weapon, like any other agent would."

"You're not an agent!" Daisy snapped.

"Oh, really? Then maybe you should stop ordering me around like I am one!" Something was at the back of Dekes throat, he coughed.

"What does it matter if you won't listen?" Daisy was raising her voice as Deke continued to cough. "I can't fight and protect you at the same time."

"You are the worst!" Deke matched her volume. "I was trying to give you backup, even though--" another coughing fit overtook his need to argue. He doubled over.

Daisy grabbed the water bottle she had set aside. "Here, have some water." When he didn't sit back up, she tried again. "Deke?"

The coppery taste of blood flooded his mouth as Deke kept coughing. He heard it splatter on the metal floor, and he couldn't keep himself in the seat anymore.

"Deke!" Daisy caught him and lowered him to the floor slowly. He didn't hear anything else, he passed out.

Deke woke up on a table, with something over his mouth, and someones hand in his chest. It was worse than whatever Coulson had done on the Zephyr, by a very, _very_ long shot.

"We're trying to help you." A murky voice said near his uninjured shoulder. There were two sets of hands holding him down to the table he was on. Something pricked his arm, and his head fell back. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he was out again.

\- - -

When Deke woke up again, it was more groggy than sudden, and he wasn't in nearly as much pain.

"Welcome back." Mack pulled the oxygen mask off Dekes face.

"You are on a lot of drugs." Piper said slowly, to make sure he understood. "But, hey, good news -- you didn't die."

"Thank you." Dekes voice quiet, surprised. He looked down at the bandages wrapped around his chest and brought one of his hands up to cover where the wound was. "You guys saved me." But something was missing, his foggy mind told him.

"We're just glad you pulled th--"

"Where's Jemma?" Deke cut Mack off, looking around in confusion. That's what was missing, Nana and Bobo. "Why didn't she fix me?" He sighed heavily. "Fitz is going to be so mad at me, I told him I wouldn't get hurt." His words were slurring together. There was no way he wasn't under the influence of some chemical. 

"Hey, worry about yourself for a few minutes." Mack said. "You almost bled out."

Deke blinked a few times, staring up at the bright ceiling. "But where's Jemma?" He asked. "Shouldn't she be here?"

"Simmons is . . ." Piper glanced at Mack, ". . . out. She and Yo-Yo went out for a little bit."

Deke knew that couldn't be right, but he was too tired and on too many drugs to think. So instead he changed the subject. "Can you not tell Fitz I got shot?" His voice was quieter. "I don't want him to say 'I told you so.'"

"I don't think he'd say that." Mack and Piper looked nervously at each other.

"But he's kind of mean sometimes." Deke closed his eyes and struggled to open them again. "But I think he likes me, so that's a good thing."

The next time Deke woke up, he was alone. He sighed and stood up, making as little noise as possible out of habit. He found a shirt that wasn't covered in blood and cut to shreds, and a grey sweater that looked like it belonged to Fitz.

 _Fitz_.

Fitz was going to be so mad. Deke walked as fast as he could to the elevator, hissing through his teeth the whole way.

"Deke?" Mack found him. "Why are you out of bed? You just got shot, you should be resting."

"Hey," Deke raised his hand to wave, but dropped it soon after, squeezing his eyes shut with a pained grunt. Coulson followed behind Mack and rushed to the teenagers side. 

"If you're going to get up without taking the time to get better, at least put that arm in a sling." Mack muttered. "We're going to control, where you can sit down and rest for a little."

"No." Deke protested weakly. "I told Fitz I would go see him when I got back." Mack and Coulson exchanged a look. "What?"

"Fitz and Simmons are gone." Coulson said as softly as he could. 

"They left with Yo-Yo right after you guys left." Mack explained, placing a hand on Dekes uninjured shoulder. "That's why Simmons didn't operate."

Deke nodded numbly and let the two men guide him to a chair in the control room and put his arm in a sling. He gave a small wave and a wince to Daisy and May when they were on the video call, and perked up when they mentioned Fitz-Simmons were at the location they were on their way to.

"Are they okay?" Deke asked, pushing himself up to stand and stumbling on his way to Coulsons side.

"Deke, go rest." Daisy said without answering the question.

"Everyone, stop telling me to do that!" He shrugged off Coulsons offered help and braced his good arm on the table in front of him. "Just tell me if my grandparents are okay."

Daisy sighed. "Hale says they are. We'll be back as soon as we can."

As soon as they could was hours. Deke had dozed off again and refused to go back to his quarters in case he missed something, so he was slumped over against an a table that wasn't being used. He was up at the slightest noise, and Coulson and Mack starting off down a hallway was anything but _slight_.

Deke followed as fast as he could and stopped in front of the door to the hanger.

First in was Daisy and May, then Yo-Yo, then Fitz and Simmons, hand in hand. As soon as the newly-weds saw Deke, they started walking faster. Deke ran to meet them.

The teenager threw his good arm around his grandparents in a hug, but pulled away almost immediately, swearing through his teeth. The Fitz and Simmons' relieved expressions fell and were replaced with concern in an instant.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Who did this to you?"

Deke gave a tired, strained laugh. "Hale shot me, I'm fine now."

"How can you say that?!" Fitz exclaimed.

"Who fixed the wound?" Simmons blanched. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry I wasn't here."

Deke slowly started walking back into the base. "Mack and Piper operated."

"Operated?!" Fitz yelled, following quickly.

"You had to have surgery?!" Simmons yelled at the same time, not far behind.

"You told me there would be no risk of injuring yourself." Fitz sounded angry, but more with himself than anything.

"I, uh," Deke swallowed, "I tripped and fell on a bullet."

"You already told us you got shot." Jemma rubbed his good arm.

"Sorry." Deke tried to shrug. "They gave me really strong pain killers."

Jemmas eyes widened. "They're not qualified to prescribe drugs like that or perform any sort of surgery." She pointed to the elevator. "Come on, I'm checking the wound to make sure they fixed you right."

"I don't know, I think they did a pretty good job." Deke smiled and made eye contact with Mack, then said his next words just loud enough to be heard by the mechanic. "You know, considering I woke up in the middle of the surgery."

Macks eyes went wide, and the last thing he saw before the elevator closed was Deke, staring right into his eyes and wearing a smug smile, next to a horrified Leo Fitz and a furious Jemma Simmons.

God help him.


End file.
